


Sam x yoshi being gay

by Joy214



Category: sex - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gay, Other, Vore, mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy214/pseuds/Joy214
Summary: sex
Relationships: sam and yoshi





	Sam x yoshi being gay

**Author's Note:**

> much sex

Yoshi came home one night. Drunk, sad, unhappy. He didn't feel himself anymore. That is until Sam walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Sam said washing the few cockroaches that lived in the 1 bedroom studio

"Bad...I want sex NOW" Yoshi said, ripping the clothes off of Sam. 

Sam moans. Feeling how his cock sprung out of his Dora the Explora boxers. Yoshi then began to strip himself. His superior Pokemon undies becoming known

They jump onto the couch. Crushing all the small little termites on it, you could hear the crunch when they made contact with it.

"Spread them cheeks Baby Gorl" Yoshi says in a deep seductive voice that sounds oddly similar to Chris Hemsworth.

Sam listens. Being the good little Thot that he removes his epic undies and gets ready for the most EPIC pounding if the century.

Yoshi takes off his undies to show off his monster 17" private parts. Its so big Sam most likely will not be able to walk until next month

Yoshi *without warning* plops his huge pen15 into Sam. It is the best feeling sam has felt. 

"MORE FATHER YOSHI GIVE ME MORE OR ILL CUT OFF YOUR RoBUX SUPPlY.

"say less baby gorl"

Yoshi fucking eats sam.

"gay" sam says.


End file.
